Under Moscow Sky (akakuro ver)
by Hiro Mineha
Summary: Karena tak bisa tidur, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk melamun. Ternyata melamun itu membawa berkah! Rate T nyerempet dikit ke M :v


Kuroko no Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning: YAOI (BxB) , Gaje, Typo, OOC, dkk.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini

Dont Like Dont Read!

.

.

Angin yang berhembus memainkan rambutnya dengan lembut, membuatnya berkibar sebelum gravitasi menariknya untuk jatuh kembali. Ah.. Kur- tidak, Akashi Tetsuya sedang melamun sambil melihat indahnya kota Moskow dibalkon apartement milik suaminya.

Sesekali ia menengok ke atas dimana bulan purnama sangat bersinar terang, seterang dirinya *abaikan* . Pipinya bersemu ketika ia mengingat pada hari saat ia habis menikah. Di malam bulan purnama ia bermain bersama ehemsuaminyaehem.

.

.

Tetsuya cemberut, ia sangat sebal pada suaminya itu, padahal mereka bermain selama berjam jam, tapi mengapa tak capek? Dirinya heran, makan apa suaminya sampai bisa begitu. Ia juga mengingat perlakuannya yang sangat gentle saat mereka bermain, 'sedap sekali. Aku jadi ingin. Eh-' Tetsuya tersadar dari fantasinya dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat kuat. 'Ya ampun, aku mesum sekali. Aku pasti ditertawakan kalau Seijuurou-kun tahu'

.

.

Setelahnya, Tetsuya kembali melamun, entah apa lagi yang dilamunkan tapi matanya berbinar binar dari tadi. Seperti mengingat sesuatu yang paling bahagia dalam hidupnya. Sesekali Tetsuya menggosokkan kedua tangannya.

Yap, di Moskow sedang musim gugur. Tentunya sangat dingin, namun kekeras kepalaan Tetsuya menyebabkan ia betah berada di balkon. Sedangkan Seijuurou –sang suami- sedang tidur dengan damai diranjang mengingat hari sudah larut.

"Hah..." Tetsuya mengehela nafas. "Ini sudah pukul 1 malam, tapi kenapa aku belum mengantuk juga. Ini menyebalkan." Bibirnya lalu mengerucut lucu yang membuat om om mungkin akan berpikir untuk mengarungi Tetsuya untuk diapaapa-kan. Secara dia itu kan mirip loli.

.

Tetsuya masuk kembali kedalam kamar untuk membuang rasa bosannya. Ia berjalan mondar mandir layaknya setrika dan akhirnya berhenti karena capek sendiri. Tetsuya lalu melirik pada lelaki tampan yang menikmati tidur malamnya dengan damai. Tetsuya merasa kesal, ia juga ingin bisa tidur. Namun hal itu sepertinya akan ditentukan dalam waktu yang tak tentu.

Tetsuya kembali melihat wajah suaminya. Ya Tuhan, sekarang Tetsuya percaya bahwa malaikat itu mungkin ada dan Tuhan mengirimkan padanya satu. Rahangnya yang kokoh, bibirnya yang seksi, bulu matanya yang cukup lentik, kelopak matanya yang menutupi warna emas-merah kesukaannya, dan poni yang mulai panjang di dahi suaminya itu sungguh menggoda dan tampak berkharisma sekali.

.

.

.

Dengan takut-takut Tetsuya menyingkirkan helaian merah itu tanpa menimbulkan suara dan gerakan gerakan yang ceroboh. "Fyuh, syukurlah ia tidak bangun." Batin Tetsuya lega. Lalu Tetsuya memutuskan untuk makan camilan dan minum susu vanila kesukaannya , siapa tahu bisa membantunya untuk mengantuk. Namun sayangnya tidak. Ditengah kebosanan yang melandanya, ia kembali ke balkon dan melihat kota Moskow yang masih terang seolah olah hari ini masih sore, padahal nyatanya tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terkadang Tetsuya juga bingung, seingatnya ia tak melakukan apapun yang menyebabkan insomnia. Ia hanya sering melamun akhir akhir ini. Apa aku sedang kekurangan asupan kasih sayang Seijuurou-kun? No no no, tidak. Ia lalu mengambil handphone nya yang berada di saku celananya. Sekali sekali membuat snapgram tak apalah, lagi pula aku merasa bosan. Ia lantas membuka layar kunci Iphone 7+ gold pemberian suaminya.

Padahal saat itu Tetsuya tidak ingin handphone yang terlalu mahal. Namun karena duit keluarga Akashi yang mungkin takkan habis 7 turunan, Iphone 7+ menjadi merk yang paling murah. "Huh, dasar holkay" pikir Tetsuya dengan keringat imejer dikepalanya. Tetsuya membuat beberapa snapgram dan mengunggah fotonya yang sedang cemberut ke Instagram. "Insomnia terus~" begitu captionnya.

Tetsuya ingat cerita Seijuurou, ia pernah bercerita tentang masa kecilnya yang tak seindah seharusnya. Ditinggalkan orang tua yang gila kerja membuat Seijuurou kecil kekurangan kasih sayang yang seharusnya ia dapatkan di umur yang masih belia.

Ibunya juga meninggal saat ia masih Junior High School, tepat saat Seijuurou memberikan kertas ujian matematika dengan hasil 100. Apalagi ayahnya yang sangat terpukul membuatnya bertambah menjadi orang yang super workaholic . Berangkat pagi pagi buta dan pulang sangat larut, membuat Seijuurou kecil sangat sedih dan tak bisa mengekspresikan yang ia inginkan. Hanya pelayan setianya lah tempat dimana ia bisa berkeluh kesah. Karena itulah, Seijuurou tumbuh besar menjadi orang yang sangat egois, tak terbantahkan dan mutlak.

Diumur yang masih muda pula Seijuurou harus menggantikan ayahnya menjadi CEO Akashi Corp. Dengan mantab, Seijuurou menerimanya hingga akhirnya Seijuurou bertemu dengannya di pemandian kolam renang di sebuah hotel cukup mewah. Pertemuan pertama yang memalukan pikir Tetsuya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia berlari tanpa memerdulikan lantai yang basah karena air. Yang ada pada pikirannya pada saat itu adalah ia harus cepat karena ia harus menghadiri acara menyanyi di lantai atas. Dan karena ia memiliki aura yang tipis, maka Tetsuya berlari dengan kencang.

.

Sayang sekali, karena kurangnya kewaspadaan ia akhirnya terpeleset dan ditolong oleh Seijuurou yang pada saat itu telah selesai mandi dan Seijuurou hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi area pribadinya saja lho~~ . Beruntung sekali handuknya tidak melorot, kalau tidak maka ... *iykwim*

.

Back to story, kemudian mereka saling tatap menatap untuk sejenak hingga Tetsuya lah yang tersadar duluan dan meminta maaf atas keteledorannya dan kembali berlari keluar untuk tujuan awalnya.

Akashi Seijuurou yang masih terpikir oleh hal itu lantas membayangkan sosok Tetsuya, pipinya yang merona manis, bibirnya yang mengundang untuk dicium, suara yang lembut dan tak lupa pula mata biru yang berkedip polos itu sungguh indah. Ia harus mendapatkannya! Harus! Batin Seijuurou mutlak pada saat itu. Takdir benang merah telah mengikat mereka dan akhirnya mereka menikah juga.

.

.

Disela-sela sesi melamunnya, Tetsuya tidak sadar bahwa objek yang ia lamunkan telah bangun dan berjalan kearahnya tanpa suara. Tanpa babibu ia melingkarkan tangannya ke perut Tetsuya dan menaruh dagunya di pundak Tetsuya, mencari spot yang nyaman.

"Seijuurou-kun?"

"Yes, Akashi-chan?"Jawab Seijuurou dengan suara yang serak

"Kenapa tidak tidur?" Tanya nya dengan lembut.

Tangan Seijuurou mengelus ngelus perutnya dari luar pakaian. Ia mengelusnya, terkadang membuat bulatan bulatan tak kasat mata disana.

"Um... Kenapa ya..." Jawab Seijuurou dengan nada sing to song. "Kalau Tetsuya kenapa?" Tanya nya balik.

"..." Tetsuya bingung untuk menjawab. Ia tahu sebabnya namun tak bisa menjelaskannya.

"Tetsuya"

Tetsuya menolehkan kepalanya sedikit kebelakang.

Brak!

Seijuurou mengubah posisi tubuh mereka. Punggung Tetsuya bersandar pada sisi dinding, dengan tangan Seijuurou berada disamping kepala Tetsuya dan tangan yang satunya lagi mengelus pipi Tetsuya. Dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk kearah Tetsuya. "Nee Tetsuya, bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bersenang senang?" Ucap Seijuurou dengan seringai yang entah kapan mangkring di bibirnya.

.

.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Tetsuya, Seijuurou mencium bibir ranum Tetsuya, lalu memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tetsuya pasrah saja dengan permainan Seijuurou yang satu ini. Entah mengapa rasanya nikmat sekali, mungkin karena Seijuurou itu seorang good kisser. Tetsuya lalu mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Seijuurou.

Disela sela berciuman, Seijuurou menyeringai. 'Yey, gue dapet jatah malam ini' pikirnya nista. Dengan segera Seijuurou menggendong Tetsuya dengan gaya _bridal-style_. Tetsuya mendorong dada Seijuurou karena butuh bernafas. Seijuurou lalu melepaskan sebentar kontak mulut mereka. Terlihat benang putih tipis saat mereka melepaskannya. Entah saliva siapa yang mengalir di dagu Tetsuya, membuatnya semakin menggoda. Bayangkan saja, nafas Tetsuya terengah engah, pipinya yang bertambah merah, dan mata biru lautnya yang sayu.

Seijuurou dengan lembut menurunkan Tetsuya ke ranjang mereka. Tetsuya sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak mata dengan Seijuurou. Yaampun, dia malu sekali. Walau sudah sering ditatap seperti ini, namun tetap saja ia tidak siap. "Hentikan, jangan tatap aku seperti itu." Cicitnya. Tanpa diduga Seijuurou lalu mencubit pipi Tetsuya dengan gemas. " Tetsuya lucu sekali, aku suka." Selanjutnya Seijuurou memeluk Tetsuya dengan erat disertai kecupan ringan di leher Tetsuya.

.

.

Sejenak rasanya udara dingin Moskow tak terasa, digantikan oleh kabut nafsu di masing masing insan itu. " Nee Tetsuya, bolehkah?" Tanya Seijuurou sensual tepat di telinga Tetsuya. Dengan anggukan lemah Tetsuya, Seijuurou menjadi semakin berani untuk melanjutkan aksinya.

Pertama Seijuurou melepaskan sweeter Tetsuya, lalu melepaskan Sweeter Tetsuya lagi (?) . Namun ternyata masih ada kemeja yang melapisinya. Dengan sabar Seijuurou melepaskan kancing kancing itu dan ingat, Seijuurou masih dengan posisi menggoda Tetsuya dengan menciumi bibirnya. Lalu dibalik kemeja masih ada kaos. Apabila ini ada di anime, mungkin perempatan imajer akan tampak di kepala Seijuurou, 'cukup! Sudah selesai main mainnya' batin Seijuurou dongkol. Ia lalu melepaskan pugutannya dari Tetsuya dan melepas kaosnya.

.

.

Dan...

.

.

Dan masih ada kaos tipis dibaliknya. Seijuurou semakin sebal dan Tetsuya hanya cengar cengir sesekali tertawa hambar. Seijuurou yang kesabarannya semakin menipis melepaskannya dengan penuh khidmat, seolah itu sudah berakhir. Namun ternyata masih ada penghangat tubuh yang menggulung imut tubuh Tetsuya .

Seijuurou lantas tepar di ranjang "Berapa lapis baju yang kamu pakai Tetsuya?" tanya nya dengan nada putus asa. "Maaf Seijuurou-kun, udara di Moskow sangat dingin. Ini lapisan terakhir kok" Tetsuya yang cukup panik lalu berkata apapun yang terlintas dipikirannya. Sedangkan Seijuurou masih tepar. "Yah, gue gagal deh. Udah gak nafsu gue" batin nista Seijuurou (lagi).

.

.

Namun tanpa diduga Tetsuya melepas sendiri pakaiannya dan mendekati Seijuurou yang masih tepar. Tetsuya memainkan rambut Seijuurou dan tanpa babibu mencium Seijuurou dengan berani. SEKSI , itu adalah kata yang terlintas di pikiran Seijuurou.

"Tetsuya, kamu tahu? Kamu sudah membangunkan 'diriku' yang lain lho~"

"Lanjutkan apa yang ingin kamu lakukan," Tetsuya menggigit bibir bawahnya, "- Sei kun" sambungnya.

Sontak saja Seijuurou menjadi sangat beringas dan menerkam Tetsuya. Ia menciumi leher Tetsuya dan tak lupa meninggalkan beberapa _kissmark_ disana.

"Ngghh..." Desah Tetsuya tertahan. Ia meremas rambut Seijuurou untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

Menjadi semakin bersemangat, Seijuurou memainkan sesuatu diantara dada Tetsuya.

"Sei-ahh" Desah Tetsuya tertahan karena jari Seijuurou memasuki mulutnya , menyuruhnya untuk mengulumnya.

Seijuurou terus 'memakan' nipple Tetsuya yang sebelah kanan, sementara yang kiri dipilin pilin dengan lembut, sesekali mencubitinya lembut.

Desahan desahan itu terus membahana di kamar mereka. Jari Seijuurou yang tadi dikulum Tetsuya dikeluarkan. Seijuurou lalu pergi sejenak untuk mengambil sesuatu. Tetsuya yang bingung lalu memiringkan kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian Seijuurou kembali dengan membawa tali, sabuk dan kawan kawannya.

"Tet-su-ya ~" Panggilnya dengan suara lebih rendah.

"Ayo bermain denganku" Ajaknya.

Dengan tersenyum Tetsuya menjawab " Yes, Master"

Dan-SILAKAN BERFANTASI SENDIRI.

HAHAHAHA

.

.

Maafkan dakuhh ya,, saya masih berasa belum mampu buat bikin rate M. Ane masih kecil mba, mas *alesan*

Masih takut kalau kurang asem XD *dilempar dinamit*

Oh iya, fic ini versi lain dari versi nya victuuri *Promosi* *entah kenapa daku bikin yang versi akakuro padahal pengennya chanbaek, but i love akakuro :v -.- * . siapa yang ship victuuri ? Angkat tangan! Kalau berkenan, silakan kunjungi yang satunya ya XD

Oke, Review yaaa *kabur*


End file.
